


The Meaning of Friendship

by WayLowHalo



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: Sometimes Hyde drags Eric out of bed in the middle of the night. Sometimes he has bruises. Eric never asks about them. First season fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: That '70s Show and all related characters (mostly Hyde and Eric and one mention of Kitty) do not and never will belong to me.
> 
> A/N: So. This is an old piece, written forever ago, but I am slowly trying to post more of my stuff to AO3 so here it is. It takes place in the first season, before Hyde moves in with Eric and his family.

Sometimes Hyde shows up in the middle of the night and drags Eric out of bed. He's moody and irritable and sometimes has bruises he doesn't want to talk about.

Eric tries not to push.

He doesn't acknowledge the blossoming discoloration on his friend's face… pretends not to see it because maybe then it will mean it's not there. Maybe then Hyde will be okay.

And if that's what Hyde needs from him then who is he to argue?

Hyde drags Eric to the basement and stuffs marijuana in his hand.

They get high.

It makes for hell in the morning, especially on school nights but…

Sometimes when the weed gets thick and he's been silent long enough Hyde will talk.

Things that Eric doesn't like to think about too closely.

Edna's boyfriends and punches and pain and a mother that doesn't _do_ anything and he knows that Hyde had needed this—the darkness and the pot and Eric's quiet and un-judging acceptance to make himself talk.

He knows also that they won't discuss it in the morning, knows as surely as he knows that there will be a next time.

Sometimes Eric is all too keenly aware that he's all Hyde really has.

Sure they have other friends but… Hyde is picky about who he'll willingly let see him when it matters. Eric knows this.

Sometimes he doesn't feel anywhere near adequate… but then Hyde will fall asleep in his car… or on the couch in his basement… or sometimes even the floor of his bedroom… and he'll know that he's giving Hyde more than anyone else ever has.

More than Hyde would ever be able to bring himself to ask for or even mention.

And in the morning, when Hyde is sitting in his kitchen eating breakfast, with Eric's mother fussing over him, Eric will realize, as he does every time, that maybe sharing his home and his family and his own steadfast friendship is the very best thing he could do for his friend.

Maybe it's all Hyde has ever really needed.

- **End**.


End file.
